Opioids are widely used in treating patients with pain. Such patients include those with advanced cancers and other terminal diseases and also those with chronic non-malignant pain and acute non-malignant pain. Opioids are narcotic medications that activate opioid receptors located in the central nervous system to relieve pain. Opioids, however, also react with receptors outside of the central nervous system, resulting in side effects including constipation, nausea, vomiting, urinary retention, and severe itching. Notable are the effects of opioids in the gastrointestinal (GI) tract where these drugs inhibit gastric emptying and peristalsis in the intestines, thereby decreasing the rate of intestinal transit and producing constipation. The use of opioids in treating pain is often limited due to these undesired side effects, which can be debilitating and often cause patients to refuse the use of opioid analgesics.
In addition to exogenous opioid-induced side effects, studies have suggested that endogenous opioids and opioid receptors may also affect the gastrointestinal (GI) tract and may be involved in normal regulation of intestinal motility and mucosal transport of fluids. Thus, an abnormal physiological level of endogenous opioids and/or receptor activity may also lead to bowel dysfunction. For example, patients who have undergone surgical procedures, especially surgery of the abdomen, often suffer from a particular bowel dysfunction, termed post-operative ileus, that may be caused by fluctuations in natural opioid levels. Similarly, women who have recently given birth commonly suffer from post partum ileus, which may be caused by similar fluctuations in natural opioid levels as a result of birthing stress. Gastrointestinal dysfunction associated with post-operative or post-partum ileus can typically last for 3 to 5 days, with some severe cases lasting more than a week. Administration of opioids to a patient after surgery to treat pain, which is now an almost universal practice, may exacerbate bowel dysfunction, thereby delaying recovery of normal bowel function, prolonging hospital stays, and increasing medical care costs.
Opioid receptor antagonists, such as naloxone, naltrexone, and nalmefene, have been studied as a means of antagonizing the undesirable peripheral side effects of opioids. However, these agents not only act on peripheral opioid receptors but also on opioid receptors in the central nervous system, sometimes reversing the beneficial and desired analgesic effects of opioids or causing symptoms of opioid withdrawal. Preferable approaches for use in controlling opioid-induced side effects include administration of peripheral acting opioid receptor antagonists that do not readily cross the blood-brain barrier.
The peripheral μ opioid receptor antagonist methylnaltrexone has been studied since the late 1970s. It has been used in patients to reduce opioid-induced side effects such as constipation, pruritus, nausea, and urinary retention (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,972,954, 5,102,887, 4,861,781, and 4,719,215; and Yuan et al., Drug and Alcohol Dependence 1998, 52, 161). The dosage form of methylnaltrexone used most often in these studies has been a solution of methylnaltrexone for intravenous injection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,158, the dose of methylnaltrexone for treating methadone maintenance patients was explored. It was hypothesized in the '158 patent, based on studies of methadone maintenance patients, that patients taking opioids chronically would be responsive to doses of methylnaltrexone that were previously considered to be too low to be clinically efficacious. (Methadone maintenance patients typically have an addiction to opiates such as heroin, oxycontin, dilaudid or hydrocone. They would have a history of a stable dose of methadone treatment for at least 30 days of greater than or equal to 30 mg/day, and more typically higher.) Low doses of methylnaltrexone were administered intravenously. These doses were between 0.01 and 0.37 mg/kg, wherein average peak plasma levels of 162 (30-774 ng/ml) were reported. These intravenous doses in methadone maintenance patients induced “immediate” laxation.
Methylnaltrexone subcutaneous injection was explored and has been clinically approved in the United States to treat opioid-induced constipation in patients with advanced medical illness who are receiving palliative care. The subcutaneous injection dose found to be effective was 0.15 or 0.3 mg/kg. This dose did not induce “immediate” laxation, but rather induced laxation within 4 hours in a significant number of patients treated.
Attempts have been made to make an oral dosage form of certain opioid antagonists, including methylnaltrexone. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,959, an oral dosage form is constructed so as to release certain compounds “over the whole gastrointestinal tract.” According to the '959 patent, opioid antagonists are not always suitable for administration in an immediate release form due to dose limiting side effects. In addition, opioid-induced constipation was believed to result from the direct and local effects of opioids on receptors across the entire gastrointestinal tract. To address these issues, the '959 patent suggests dosing certain opioid antagonists, including methylnaltrexone, in a controlled-release dosage form, thereby delivering these antagonists at acceptable doses locally across the entire gastrointestinal tract. Data respecting methylnaltrexone specifically, however, was not reported.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,591, it was demonstrated that an enteric coated methylnaltrexone which released substantially no methylnaltrexone in the stomach was more effective in antagonizing the oral-cecal delay caused by morphine than was an uncoated methylnaltreone. The '591 patent suggests and claims delivering effective amounts of methylnaltrexone using an oral dosage that by-passes the stomach altogether. Data respecting laxation, however, was not reported.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,158, an oral dose of methylnaltrexone was explored for treating constipation in methadone maintenance patients (i.e., patients shown to be highly sensitive to the effects of methylnaltrexone). The dose of methylnaltrexone administered orally in a capsule was 0.3-3.0 mg/kg. Methylnaltrexone capsules administered to these patients induced laxation in the several patients tested, although over periods of time between 1.2 and 24 hours depending on the dose. The fastest response was seen in the four patients receiving 3.0 mg/kg (5.2+/−4.5 hours, with a range of 1.2-10 hours).
Accordingly, the need exists for bioavailable oral dosage formulations comprising methylnaltrexone.